


Thinking About The Fireworks

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cheating, Cock Worship, Cuckolding, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raceplay, Rimming, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Lucina is ready for a romantic anniversary night with Robin, but her husband has brought home a surprise for her: a black bull to make her night even more incredible. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Thinking About The Fireworks

Lucina lay on the bed in wait for her husband, splayed out on the bed as pristine and as gorgeous as could be. A frilly lacy skirt around her waist covered nothing at all, and her panties had heart-shaped holes over both her ass and pussy, modest breasts framed in an equally frilly translucent bra. A pair of silk stockings completed the picture; she was ready and open now for Robin's arrival in her home, for the opportunity to surprise her husband on their special day, and she felt overjoyed to be in such a position, to be so perfectly positioned now for Robin to come home and find his beautiful wife awaiting him. She had set aside all responsibilities for the evening and well into the morning so that they could enjoy their night for as long as she wanted.

But as the door opened, it was Lucina who found herself surprised. Robin wasn't alone, bringing in with him another man. A tall, broad-shouldered, black man still wearing his guard uniform. "Lucina, this is Hadrian," Robin said.

"It's nice to meet you, Princess Lucina," he said with a bow of his head.

Lucina was upright immediately, but not doing anything to hide or make more modest her very exposed body. Her bottom lip was tight between her teeth as she looked Hadrian up and down. "It's nice to meet you, too," she purred. "Robin, I thought we were going to have a night together, I didn't think you'd be bringing a bull home for me. You're so good."

"I want to see you happy," Robin said, "and I thought you would enjoy this gift."

"I do. I do. Please, Hadrian, come closer toward the bed. Let me unwrap my present." Lucina began to crawl forward, drawing toward the edge of the bed as she advanced steadily toward him, moving with sultry hunger and a burning, potent desperation. She was happy to pivot from her husband to the black man her husband brought home for her to play with, and she felt no shame in advancing toward him, in seeking out a passion and a desire that she knew she would be able to lose herself to thoroughly. It was the pleasure she wanted most, and she pursued it without pause.

Hadrian's armour came away, and Lucina reached for his pants, undoing them and getting them down, greeted with the rise of a hardening, throbbing, glorious specimen of a black cock. Her head spun in ecstasy as she greeted it, fingers wrapping around the shaft and giving it some adoring smacks against her cheek. "Do you like it, Princess Lucina?" he asked.

"Please, drop the formalities," she cooed, turning in toward it, planting kisses of wanton adoration against his shaft. "You may just call me Lucina tonight. I certainly won't be behaving like a princess by worshiping the cock of another man in front of my husband." Her eyes drifted over to Robin, who pulled a chair from the desk and turned it around, his coat coming off and his pants coming down as he sat down to watch this black bull fuck his wife. It was with burning excitement and delight that she let her tongue slither along the head of his cock, drawing out the motion to make sure that Robin got to enjoy it. He hadn't brought a bull home for her in quite some time now. "Upstanding royal ladies aren't supposed to worship black cocks like this. It would be a scandal. So just 'Lucina' is fine."

With slow, understanding nods, Hadrian let Lucina push harder against him, tending to his cock with broad caresses of her tongue and a slow appreciation that she felt completely bound to give up to now, thorough appreciation searing across her as she set her gaze upon him and decided it was time to push forward, time to take her shot. She slathered every inch of this big cock with her spit, praising it with thorough and hopeless fever, a desire getting even more tumultuous and feverish as it ripped through her thoughts. There was a whole lot going on that she didn't understand how to manage, but the satisfactions that she sank deeper into kept her hungry, kept her active in her insistence that she give up to the stormy rushes of hunger and panic that kept coming.

Her lips parted before long. Lucina wasn't afraid of pushing on for as much as she could get, sucking the cock deep into her mouth and expressing the utter desperation and panic burning through her as she pushed further along, the pleasure and the passion driving her deeper into the hazy rush of certainty that rapidly felt like it was going to push her well past her limit. She wanted this, hands gripping tighter to his shaft and pushing forward, craving this. Hadrian's cock was impressive and everything she could have wanted, the kind of big dick that could make her really push on with single-minded intent, wanting to give up to these pleasures with unrepentant joy.

"Suck it deeper, Lucina," Hadrian groaned, ready to embrace the hunger and the heat that he knew he needed most. His fingers tightened in Lucina's hair, and she fell in line quickly, urged to give up with her moth to the sloppy reverence of his dick, and she wanted it much too strongly to be able to resist it now. Everything hungry and feverish washing across her was an assault on sense, and the unreasonable pulse of wicked hunger that pushed Lucina could only get further out of control as she let it consume her. Still, she did as she was told, helped along by the hands tugging her down, to suck the long shaft deeper into her mouth, letting him kiss the back of her throat with it.

Lucina had plenty of reasons to put on a show. For one, Hadrian looked down upon the beautiful princess with a burning arousal that it was utterly reasonable to sink deeper into, losing herself hotter to the excitement and the possibilities raging through her. The molten hunger and the fever that pushed her forward was an excitement that she'd been a bit too long without. It wasn't always easy finding hung black bulls to come fuck her in front of her husband, and the treat was one all the more enriching for how long it had been, for the joy of sucking the cock deeper in and savouring the wild joy that she pushed in further with. Choking the cock down and pushing further was a joy that she could keep adoring, indulging harder in something that she wasn't able to deal with.

The back of and forth of Lucina's mouth and the hopelessly sloppy, reverent pace that she struck in servicing Hadrian's cock only grew more drastic, eyes beaming radiantly up at him as she worked him over. When she wanted to be, Lucina knew how to light herself up with smouldering desire as strong and as wicked as could be, driven to satisfy the cravings and the desires racing through her body. The state of desperation and fever upon her was only getting worse as she let herself dip into this all. Drawing back briefly, Lucina moaned, "I've missed the taste of black dick so much!" before pushing right back down again.

The pulsating need and desperation of Hadrian's cock in her mouth had Lucina losing herself ever deeper, blowing this soldier and savouring him while she pushed on. Out the corner of her eye, she noticed Robin holding his cock, not yet stroking it, but working with slow motions to rub at it, warming up and admiring the sight of her sucking black cock. She met this chaotic swell of wild ecstasy hotter and stranger, desire burning up through her. Drool dripped down her chin, and the stubborn, forward fever pushing Lucina felt like it was only getting stronger as she fed the flame.

Drawing back at last, Lucina held onto his cock, now wet with her spit, moaning, "Cum all over me," as she stared up at him. With her tongue slithering along her lips, Lucina let the hopeless, burning desires get the better of her, caring about only one thing in her wild, forward push. She was determined to go all out on this chaos, to find satisfaction in its purest form and indulge in the messes of desire as reckless as they could be. Stroking along the cock with desperate, clumsy motions and a hope that she could make sense of this all, Lucina tried her best to keep up with this, tried her best to stumble through emotions that kept her falling deeper, desire raging out of control until finally, it became too much to keep track of.

Hadrian let loose an eruption of cum all over her face, groaning as he let loose shot after shot of cum, and his groan of relief was almost asl oud as the sound of utter excitement coming from the chair, as Robin watched Lucina smack the erupting cock down against her lips and savour the moment, her kisses clumsy and shameless through the lingering adorations she gave him. Lucina held strong through the burning joy of pushing on harder, driven to her limits and thoroughly unable to resist what now felt too great to believe. "I want to fuck you so hard," he groaned, and didn't hold back his needs as the temptation to go wild and lose all control pushed him.

Lucina found herself on her hands and knees on the bed, her hips seized with a tight and maybe too-firm grip, but that only made her more vocal and appreciative about what was to come as Hadrian climbed up onto the bed, pushed himself forward with utter greed against her and sought a pleasure and a passion that Lucina was all for. She raised her ass up high for him, welcoming him toward her, not sure which hole he'd take but ready to find out, ready to indulge in a pleasure much too shameless to resist. "I'm ready for you," she moaned. "Stick that big, black cock into my royal holes and fuck them loose."

The slam into her ass made her shriek in surprise, caught off guard by the flare of sensation and heat that ensued by the forceful attention he paid to lamming into her and winding her up for the wicked heat of what he wanted. The pressure was absolute, an overbearing rush of excitement sweeping across her body as he took to fucking her ass with deep, careless strokes. "I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to feel your husband back here anymore," he promised, bringing a hand across her backside as he pumped on faster.

Robin didn't resist the sight before him, hand tightening around his cock and stroking as he watched his wife getting anally pounded doggy style in front of him. He didn't say anything. It was best to just lean back and enjoy the view rather than speak up about what he watched, savouring the sight of a black man fucking his wife. The sight made him ache, made his body tighten up in throbbing excitement, a desire that he couldn't resist for a second, burning with so many excitements and needs that just could not be helped. This was a joy to behold. Always was.

Pitching back and forth with the hazy joy and the ecstasy she needed was an absolute joy, Lucina fucking herself back against Hadrian's cock harder and more firmly as she kept this pace up, exploring passions and fires she knew she could keep exploring. Having her ass filled, stretched, and pounded was one of those wild joys that Lucina needed most, and she felt the hopelessly chaotic swell of greed take her ever further along, the sensations so demanding and ferocious as they kept her moving back and forth. She didn't fight this. Not for a second. Lucina simply felt too good and too worked up to care about holding back these burning possibilities, and the passion flaring across her was absolute.

"Take me to the edge," Lucina moaned, her body eagerly sinking into the desire and the fever of pleasures so reckless and messy that she didn't know how to make it slow down. She needed more, and her reckless pursuit of this ecstasy only deepened the excitement that she found here. "I want this black cock to fuck my ass so hard I cum without my pussy being touched." But even as she said that, a pair of heavy, full, black balls smacked against her mound, Hadrian's firm thrusts keeping her body in a state of feverish surrender and acceptance that she had no desire to want to slow down. Lucina's continued surrender to this ecstasy was a drunken rush of passion as thorough as it could be, pushing her to keep giving in, not caring about anything now other than getting pounded.

Hadrian couldn't believe his luck in fucking the beautiful princess and giving her the hard pounding she desired, but he was right there to see it through. He worked at her with something brutal and reckless and so powerful that he couldn't control himself. The molten passion here drove him forward with a hunger and a brutality that could not be contained, the mess and the fever of reckless pleasures too grand to want to deal with. Absolutely zero restraint or control could keep this all together, and his thrusts could only grow harder and hastier as he threw himself into the wild panic and brutality that he pushed on harder with.

Unbridled joy pushed Lucina harder, kept her as noisy and as reckless as she could get, the ecstasy burning hotter through something that she knew would only get hotter. "More!" she gasped, her rising heat and the panic taking her by storm furthering her surrender and the crash into joy. She didn't want anything else, throwing all caution away for the sake of keeping this mess up, an embrace of hunger and fire she knew was only going to get hotter and get stronger. Her vocal ecstasy and the feverish delight she let ring out brightly was as wicked and as uncontrollable as she could muster, the passion flaring across her and pushing on without a whole lot of sense.

But that was what she loved about this, pressing against him, taking him on and craving more. "Keep that huge, black cock inside of me," she groaned, the passion rising messier and rougher through her. The passion was overbearing, and Lucina was there for it, her pussy dripping with need, and the chaos driving her over the edge struck with way too much fire to be able to resist. She came hard and she came loud, a shrieking mess of ecstasy consumed by fire and devotion as she let it take her. Lucina had been waiting for her first orgasm, but it was well worth the trouble and the wait, her body bucking under the weight.

Hadrian slammed deep into her as Lucina's shrieks reached their first peak, and he happily filled her ass with cum. He kept bucking and pounding, driven by the fire and need to push her limits, and the raw, senseless pleasure made for something so brilliant that there was simply no need any longer to handle it. Lucina went limp as Hadrian pulled out, and he dragged her hips around so that her cum-dripping ass pointed right toward Robin, positioned such that she provided a view for Robin, who stroked faster. "Look at what I just did to your wife."

Robin was looking. He was looking hard and reckless and with a delight he could keep pushing against, the raw heat driving him over the edge, blowing his load all over his hand and giving up with utter passion to the reckless heat and hunger of giving in. The excitement and the fire drove him on hard over the edge. He gave in, vocal and hot and happy to lose himself to this all, control slipping away from him as he gave up to the storm of ecstasy and accepted that he was in a position of utter joy as he let it go. This was what he ached for.

Lucina wiggled her hips, making sure she gave her man a show even after the sounds of his release and his surrender died down, but she was ready for more. Without hesitation, Lucina turned around and grabbed him tightly, moaning, "Let me eat your ass in thanks for how hard you fucked me." She stared up at him, ready for more as she guided Hadrian down to his hands and knees, crawling up over his body to seek out his ass hole in a position that let her lock eyes with Robin as she dragged her tongue down the cleft of his ass and prepared herself for the wickedness before her.

"Fuck, now I see why you're not the princess tonight," Hadrian groaned. A wild shudder ran across him as he felt the attention and the praise of her hungry mouth between his cheeks, her tongue moving with dexterous attention and indulgence to praise his ass hole. She was hopeless and greedy in her direct passions, knowing that the best way to pay him praise was to go all out, pushing to tend to his hole and to satisfy him as her hand caressed along his lap, taking her time in reaching for his cock. She waited and drew it out as her tongue slithered its careful, appreciative motions along his hole, tracing her way through the slow worship.

After a hard pounding of her ass and before whatever madness was yet to come, it was a nice way to take her sweet time and be careful about how badly she wanted to go all out. Lucina could slow it down and lick with careful motions, draw out the process of taking hold of Hadrian's cock and stroking him, making careful and confident motions up and down the length of his shaft, savouring the moment and letting him burn under her touch. she knew she could do this for however long she wanted, and with the power in her hands, Lucina intended to have her fill of his ass before she pulled back.

Lucina's eyes remained firm upon Robin, adoring and lavishing in the wild praise that hit her, a growing hunger and fever she knew she could keep pushing for. As much as this treat was for her to enjoy, she wanted Robin to admire this too, as he gave up a night with her to bring home this hung bull. Licking the ass of the black man who Robin brought home was something she knew would rile him up, as her husband sat there soaking in the voyeuristic thrills of watching her go. "Such a good husband," she moaned. "You brought home a black man for me to rim, and all you want to do is stroke your cock while I have this fun."

The twitch of Hadrian's cock in her hand made Lucina stroke faster; she couldn't help herself, couldn't resist the growing desires and needs that she absolutely had to give up to. Her licking grew more intense, the natural haste and desperation accelerating her desires, as she found it harder and harder to contain herself or keep her hands steady. The hopeless, foggy need for more kept Lucina stumbling deeper, unable to hold back the desires pushing her limits, and she knew she was having way too much fun to be able to contain herself, letting her tongue work its magic and indulge ever deeper into passions beyond reason.

The steady licking and unapologetic fever of Lucina's oral praise proved way more than Hadrian could hold himself together through. He came hard, groaning in noisy expressions of raw excitement, hips bucking through the joy of letting himself completely go. With Lucina's tongue working its magic against him, Hadrian gave up to a gooey eruption of raw joy, his cock gushing all over the bed as she milked his cock with her wild strokes and pushed him into a groaning, satisfied state of utter indulgence. "So good!" he groaned, the simple soldier having cummed from a rimjob from the princess herself, and he didn't know how to feel about that, but he understood full well that he craved more of it. Craved whatever he could get.

Lucina lingered over him just a little bit longer and made sure she gave him every last bit of attention she could before drawing back with a satisfied, victorious readiness to go even further. "I'm ready for you to split my pussy open," she whined.

"I hope you're ready for more than that," Robin said, drawing her eyes to him in surprise. "Hadrian, you have my permission to impregnate my wife."

Before Lucina had the presence and focus to even grasp what had just been said, she was suddenly on her back, legs pushed up in the air as Hadrian slammed his cock into her, a broad roll of his hips and a shameless mating press following on rough and savage as Hadrian wound up to fuck Lucina just like she needed. Desperate greed and forward momentum carried him forward with the utmost fever and aggression, filling her pussy up and wasting zero in getting right to work on her, overwhelming her thoughts with way more than she could have possibly been ready for, and the pressures were far, far too immediate for the princess to know how to handle.

But she was loud about taking it. "Fuck me!" she shrieked, staring wide-eyed up toward Hadrian as she felt him work at her pleasure without a shred of control or calm. He didn't leave her time to think straight, didn't want to let her have the time to consider anything about what was happening. "Oh, gods, take me. Breed me with your huge, black cock! This is the best gift I could have asked for." The delirium hit her so quickly that she didn't even try to contain herself; the truth was, the overbearing rushes of wild panic and lust came on with so much more fire than Lucina could even want to pretend she was built to handle. Its wildest excesses tore her apart from within, intoxicating and dizzying and pushing her to learn just what feverish madness she could find in giving in.

Going from having her ass fucked to eating ass had left her even more frantic, hopeless desperation burning through Lucina as she got fucked harder, the bed creaking under all the pressure of what she took on, moans vocal and wicked, hot as could be under the wild joy of how hard she got fucked. IT was everything that Lucina needed, her pussy feeling absolutely incredible as the big dick slammed down into it and loosened her up. she took him on as best she could, the dizzy lusts keeping her deep under the hunger and the worry of giving in as strongly as she did. It was necessity, a raw panic that kept her falling steadily deeper, not caring about what swept through her and how badly she kept giving in to all of this. She couldn't fight it.

The creaking of the bed matched Lucina's shaky moans in perfect fever, keeping her deep in the thrall of something reckless and wanton that she kept sliding further away from sense as she gave in to. It was incredible, and the deepening spirals of lust demanded her absolute submission, demanded that all she do was give in. The thrill of having Hadrian's cock fill and pound her needy, slick twat proved so dizzying and so demandingly powerful that Lucina couldn't handle all of it. She kept taking it, kept riding through these passions and fevers with the most aimless sensation of utter ecstasy, a hunger so clumsy and so cloying that she didn't know how she could have possibly contained it all. So much happened in its sweeps across her thoughts, and she didn't have a way to regard any of it with anything but crushing heat.

Watching a bull pound his wife with the intention of knocking her up, Robin’s strokes were as fast as could be, driven by a delirious need to completely fucking lose himself to the pleasure. He needed this, stroking hard and savouring the delight of watching more and more happen as he kept up the pace. Watching a black man breed Lucina was the kind of treat that should not have reached him as deeply as it did, should not have inspired just as much hunger and need as it did, but he found himself simply incapable now of resisting it all, throwing himself in tighter to this mess.

What a lucky soldier he was. The fact he found himself in this position at all was still a shock to him, as his wild slams down struggled to find some clumsy way to explore the strangeness rising through him. Every shameless slam down into her kept Lucina noisy and hot, writhing underneath him in dizzy acceptance and surrender, legs pressing tighter in against him and demanding the utter surrender of pleasure that she felt could, perhaps, drive her over the edge into joy. It was too much to believe, and she couldn't imagine how strongly these passions could rip her apart.

The inevitable, searing hot orgasm that ran through Lucina as she let herself go was a pleasure as fierce ad as frantic as she could have ever imagined. Her body lit up with fire and ferocity as hungry and as potent as she could take, a shrieking wreck twisting under the mess of pleasure and passion that struck her, letting herself give in fully. Her pussy clenched down around Hadrian's cock, begging him to fill her up, as screams of, "Breed me!" followed in wild, shaky joy. She welcomed this, locking her legs around his waist as the molten joys plunged her hard into a pleasure like nothing she could have been ready to take.

With one last slam down into her, Hadrian let go, groaning hard as he filled her up with his cum, flooding her womb and genuinely making an attempt to breed the princess in front of her husband, playing his role to a T. He held her down, pinning her to the bed and filling up, slowly drawing his hips back only when absolutely certain every last drop had been pumped into her.

Lucina lay dizzy on the bed, eyes cross and thoughts distant as she hung there, whimpering in satisfaction underneath him. As he drew back, Lucina's head went limp, turning toward Robin, who lay slumped back in his chair, cock softening and hand dripping with cum. "This is the best anniversary gift you could have given me," she whimpered in fuck-addled joy. "You're such a good husband."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
